


Do you need some help, Sir?

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Arthur enjoys some alone time at the office when his PA Merlin walks in on him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Do you need some help, Sir?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkalot Bingo, Go Team Sorcerer!
> 
> Do I really need to still tell you that this is unbetaed? XD

"Goodnight Sir, see you tomorrow," Merlin said, his head popping into Arthur's office. 

"Goodnight Merlin, see you tomorrow," Arthur replied without looking up from his computer. 

He could hear his personal assistant chuckle, Merlin was probably shaking his head at Arthur's inability to leave work on time, before the dark haired man was finally gone. Not that Arthur didn't enjoy having his PA around. Despite his rather hippie sounding name, Merlin was actually quite competent and good at dealing with everyone who was working at Pendragon Inc. But tonight Arthur really wanted the other man gone. 

Earlier this morning Arthur had the brilliant idea to test something at work and that something was a new butt plug. The blond man had been single for some time now but he was too busy at work to go out and find someone to just hook up with. Most days his hand was enough anyway, but lately Arthur had missed being filled by someone. Or just something. So he had decided to be bold and just try the plug and he didn't really have anywhere to try it except at work.

Arthur had regretted it the second he had entered his office this morning. For once Merlin had been early and had tried to help Arthur to sort some paperwork, which had only ended up with some papers on the floor, Merlin on his knees trying to pick them up again and Arthur's brain completely heywiring. 

The image of his PA on his knees and the delicious pressure against his prostate kept Arthur half hard all day. He had wanted to just sneak into the toilet and take himself in hand so often but instead, he had chosen to prolong this foreplay, enjoying being on the edge all day. 

But now he was finally alone in his office, everyone else had left hours ago, and could finally do what he had wanted to do all day. Pushing his chair back from his desk, he opened his belt. Opening the zipper of his trousers, Arthur felt a shiver of anticipation run through him. He could feel how hard he had grown over the last hour, wishing for Merlin to go so he could finally touch himself but also fantasising about him staying and helping Arthur taking care of all his businesses.

The thought of his dark haired PA turned Arthur on way more than it should. He had known the other man was attractive in his own way ever since he had applied for the job, but recently this knowledge had turned into an ill-placed crush. 

Grabbing himself through his boxers, Arthur started to stroke himself, enjoying how the material of his underwear stuck to his erection, thanks to the precome he had been leaking all day. A slight shift of his hips made him moan, the plug moving against his prostate perfectly. 

"Do you need some help Sir?" 

Arthur opened his eyes, shocked. He hadn't even realised he had closed them but he must have, otherwise he would have seen Merlin come back. 

"Merlin," Arthur said surprised. His hand stilled but his chair was pushed far enough back so he couldn’t really hide what he had been doing. 

"Arthur," Merlin said, calm but with hunger in his eyes. He walked around Arthur's desk until he stood between his boss and the wooden furniture that had previously separated them. 

"Can I help you," he asked nearly innocently, his eyes on Arthur's erection which was straining against his underwear. 

"Yes," Arthur said with more authority than he had in the situation and Merlin dropped to his knees immediately. 

Arthur knew they shouldn't do this, this was a sexual harassment debate waiting to happen, but he couldn't stop himself from moaning when Merlin replaced Arthur's hand with his own, holding his penis for a second before he brought his head closer to Arthur's crotch and mouthed at the clothed erection. 

"Fuck," Arthur said and Merlin moaned against the fabric.

Arthur wanted more so he pushed Merlin's face back, stroking over his PA's high cheekbone, and pushed his boxers down with the other hand. The second his erection popped free, Merlin surged forward again, his mouth immediately finding Arthur's cock. 

Merlin's mouth was so hot around his straining erection, taking all of Arthur in one go. The blond man tried to stay still but feeling the tightness of Merlin's throat surrounding him when the other man swallowed was too much to resist. Slowly he started to thrust, watching Merlin's head bob up and down as his lips were obscenely stretched around Arthur's hot flesh. Merlin's hands held onto Arthur's thighs and Arthur couldn't resist, combing his own through the soft locks falling into Merlin's face.

Arthur closed his eyes again, lost in the feeling of his pleasure building and building. He could feel himself slipping down the chair until he was half reclined, thrusting into Merlin over and over again. Suddenly there was a pressure against the plug which made Arthur open his eyes again with a yelp. Merlin found the plug and softly pulled on it, moving it just slightly, but still enough for Arthur to feel it touching his prostate in gentle movements. Somehow that felt even better than just the constant pressure he had felt previously.

"Merlin," Arthur moaned, closer to the edge with each passing second. Merlin only looked up, his lips stretched around Arthur and his eyes full of hunger. Looking into the other man's eyes was the last push he needed. With a loud moan Arthur came down Merlin's throat. He was mesmerised when he felt his PA trying to swallow his load. 

Merlin pulled back when Arthur started to whimper, licking his lips. Standing up he climbed onto Arthur's lap and kissed him. Even though Arthur was still trying to catch his breath, he reciprocated. He could taste himself on Merlin's tongue, could feel Merlin's erection pressing against his belly as Merlin thrusted eagerly against him, riding his thigh.

"Arthur," Merlin murmured over and over again before he shuddered; a soft moan leaving his lips as he buried his face in Arthur's neck. 

Arthur wanted to ask so many questions, like why Merlin had come back or what tonight meant for their work relationship but instead he only asked: "Do you want to come home with me?"


End file.
